To Become stronger
by Rishi kun
Summary: When Itachi kills his clan and flees to become an Akatsuki he doesn’t go alone. He end’s up bringing a ran away Hyuuga Heiress and is now in charge of making her stronger. How would this change the young girl’s life forever?


**Rishi: **Hey guys!!

**Sasuke: **another story?!

**Rishi: **yeah you got a problem?! (Glares)

**Sasuke: **ah… no!

**Rishi: **Good! I' don't own Naruto.

&&&

A stinging sound of flash hitting flash echoed through the Hyuuga compound as a small girl no older the seven fell to the floor.

"Please… Hiashi-sama, stop" a woman said shakily as she ran to the girl's aid.

"She is worthless! Trash! She is not fit to be called a Hyuuga!" Hiashi said fuming.

"Please Hiashi-sama, Hinata is but a child." The women said helped her up.

"But she is MY child, Hitomi! And she has disgraced me enough!" Hiashi throwing his arms around. Hitomi was branch member that had been specified to look after Hinata and she had grown quite found of the young girl.

"I'm s-sorry f-father" Hinata said holding back her tears.

"Sorry does not cut it! Do you not know how disgraceful you are to this family?! Not only were you born a girl, but you're weak as well!" He said spitting out the words. Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"It would have been better if I wasn't born then!!" She screamed as she ran out of the Hyuuga compound. This shocked both Hitomi and Hiashi. Not once had Hinata spoke with out stuttering but screaming really did shock them.

"Damn! I was too harsh again, wasn't I?" He said slumping down on a nearby chair. Hitomi looked at him in pity.

"You went over board" She said walking towards him.

"I just want her to be strong… I don't think I could take it if the same thing that happened to Misomi happened to Hinata." He said putting his face into his hands and sighed.

"Yes but she is only seven, give her time, She's more like you then you know" Hitomi said placing a reassuring hand onto his shoulder.

"No… She's nothing like me; she's all like her mother, that's why I'm scared." He said

"If you think that, then you know she'll be more then worthy to be the heiress" Hitomi said trying to comfort the man.

"Yes but that's where I get scared." Hiashi said shaking his head. The memories of is beloved wife flooded his mind and he couldn't help but be scared.

"Nee-Chan…" came a soft voice behind the door. Hanabi was only four but she was smart enough to understand what had just happened. 'Come back, Nee-Chan' Hanabi thought as she stared at the gates where her sister had disappeared behind.

&&&

"Nii-san! Why!!" screamed a seven year old. He was covered in blood which was drying and he had fresh tears running down his red cheeks.

"Grow stronger Sasuke, so you can avenge them" Itachi said before he disappeared. Itachi knew Sasuke would become strong and come after him and till then he'll have to wait. He jumped the tree tops of Konoha as quickly and silently as he could. He couldn't stay any longer then he already did. They'll be after him in less then 30 minutes, he needed to get as far away as possible. If he got caught now his boss would not be happy.

He jumped down from a branch of a deserted park. It was quiet and eerie until he heard a sob from behind a shadowed tree. His curiosity took the better of him as he decided to take a quick look. There sitting in between the roots of the large tree was a small girl wearing a formal white kimono smudged in dirt. At first he thought it was a ghost that is until the girl looked up startled.

"W-who a-are y-you!" She said jumping to her feet. He smiled amused at the girl. He recognized her. She was the Hyuuga Heiress. A thought clicked in his mind as he smirked to himself.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as kindly as he could but it still sounded cold and distant.

"I r-ran a-away… P-please don't t-tell f-father!" She said as tears started to fall once again. His smile widened. This was perfect! If he brought this girl back with him and trains her, she would make a valuable companion and his boss would definitely be happy.

"I won't tell, I'm leaving as well, would you like to come with me?" he asked impatience trailing his voice. He really needed to leave now, but it would be much easier if she came willingly then forced.

"W-why a-are y-you l-leaving?" she asked innocently

"To get stronger" He said. He noticed the girl perked up even more. This was going to be a piece of cake. "If you come I'll grantee you that you'll be way stronger then anyone in your family." He had her now.

"O-okay, w-what's y-your n-name?" She asked moving towards him. He picked her up and tried to smile.

"Itachi, we must leave now" He said dashing towards the woods. The little girl held onto him tightly. He thanked God that she didn't scream or choke him.

"M-my n-name's Hinata b-but y-you c-can c-call me Hina, t-that's w-what m-my m-mommy u-use t-to c-call m-me" She said smiling brightly at him. God the girl talked a lot.

"Okay, you can call me nii-san if you like" Itachi said scolding himself. He was getting too attached to the girl already.

"O-okay" Hinata said still smiling. It wouldn't matter too much if he got a little attached did it?

&&&

"Your late Itachi and you didn't come alone like I told you to either" a deep voice said annoyed. A dark figure wearing a long cloak sat on a large chair looking uninterested but at the same time irritated.

"I apologize, but I had a ran in with the Hyuuga heiress" Itachi said pushing the young girl in front of him. She looked around nervously. She wanted so badly to run behind Itachi but she thought if she did then they'll start yelling at her just like her father always did.

"I see… But why is she here?" He said getting up slowly and walking towards her. Hinata shook slightly at his presence which amused him.

"Apparently she's a ran away and wishes to gain power" Itachi said keeping his emotionless mask on.

"Hmm… And is that what you want girl? What for?" He asked bemused by the girls fear.

"I w-want t-to b-b-be s-strong t-t-to p-p-prove m-my f-father I'm n-not w-worthless!" She said shaking but sadness and anger in her voice which impressed him.

"Itachi I'm appointing you as her guardian. Train her, make her powerful and once she is 16 she will join us, understand?" He said walking back to his chair and sitting back down.

"I understand" Itachi stood up bowed and lead Hinata out of the room.

"Oh Itachi" Itachi stopped and looked at him puzzled. "I suggest you get rid of the stutter first" Itachi looked at him for a moment, bowed again and left the room. Once they where out Hinata sighed in relief.

"His s-scary…" Hinata said looking at Itachi who had started walking with out her. She ran after him until she caught up and trailed just behind him. She was silent since she didn't know what to say.

"Nii-san?" Hinata said trying out the words. Itachi froze, just for a second before looking back at her.

"What?" He said icily. Hinata looked at him confused. She was use to the icy tone thanks to her father but she wanted to know something.

"W-what happens n-now?" She asked trying not to stutter as much.

"I train you"

&&&

**Rishi: **And there you go guys, first chapter up!

**Sasuke: **….

**Rishi: **I hope you guys like it!

**Sasuke: **It was fine except the ITACHI part!

**Rishi (looks at him then shrugs): **REVIEW please and thank you!!

**Sasuke: **DON'T IGNORE ME!!!

**Rishi: **Oh yeah chapter two will be when Hinata is 15


End file.
